Warmth
by Phantom Actress
Summary: While his wife is in labor, the League tries their best to keep Percy away from all the action. To Percy's dismay, they're able to succeed. But nothing will stop him from his beloved Marguerite. One shot. Rated Kplus just in case. (Musical based)


**So, I have been obsessed with The Scarlet Pimpernel musical for a while now. (Not the new version, the good old OBC). I've never read the book, but I think that you'll be able to read this without knowing the musical too well. **

**I don't own The Scarlet Pimpernel.**

* * *

Warmth

His wife's screams tore throughout the manor. It took exactly six men to get Percy from bursting into the room his wife was in. With every shout, Percy felt his yearning for Marguerite increase. The feeling was growing stronger with each second.

"Come on now, Percy!" Armand exclaimed, after another scream had passed, "You'll get to see her soon enough. I'm worried about Marguerite, too. Besides childbirth's not a sight any man would want to see. Trust me."

There was another cry. All of the men trying calm Percy grabbed him again and held him back. This time the Englishman tried throwing punches to get his way through all of his friends. Fortunately, each of them were missed. Percy wasn't the best at self-defense in his state.

"You know what they say, Armand," Percy replied, grunting, "Into the fire we play and the devil will burn. Or never hold your step back for a moment-!"

Once again, Percy almost escaped the room. It had been almost six long hours They were getting exhausted. Percy included. He wanted to lie down just as much as he wanted to see his wife.

* * *

_It had been that very morning the couple was sitting at the dinning table together. Percy was reading the paper with a small smile on his face. Marguerite was brushing out her dark curls. Sometimes Percy would look up at her just to see how beautiful she looked. He had pushed Marguerite away from him once before. Percy was desperate not to do it again._

_"Percy, dear," said Marguerite in a strange tone, "I think something's happening."_

_He threw the paper down and ran over to his beloved. "What is it, Margot?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"I'll have someone fetch the midwife, just to be sure."_

_So the midwife was fetched. Marguerite was moved into their room. But Percy did not expect to hear the words, "the baby's coming" so soon. Their child wasn't suppose to arrive for another week or so. To keep himself busy, Percy gathered the rest of his men. They had always gone on mission together. This was another one of those. Just this matter was a bit more personal. Percy was just fine for the first three hours. In fact, the Englishman was doing a fine job at distracting himself. Until then._

* * *

"Why don't you try doing something relaxing?" Sir Andrew suggested.

"What do you suggest? Waltzing through the center of this room?" Percy replied, "Or perhaps, knit? Hmm, I know! I shall write some poetry! Let's see: _They seek him here, They seek him there._" Another scream escaped from the other room, "_Marguerite seek him everywhere!_" Percy made another failed attempt towards their room.

"Please, someone distract him!" Armand begged, collapsing onto the sofa.

"You know, I was able to face the French Revolution. I've saved hundreds from the jaws of Madame Guillotine!" Percy exclaimed, "I must be able to survive watching my wife give birth! It is my own flesh and blood being brought into this cruel Earth. My wife needs me."

Sir Andrew rolled his eyes. "Childbirth is much different from the guillotine."

"Then I shall face it! Anything for my love!"

"Most men who do see their wives give birth don't find them as attractive as before," Sir Andrew warned.

"Not my Marguerite," said Percy, "I've already ruined her live once before. I promised her to never do it again."

With a hard look from each man, Percy finally gave up and took a seat.

* * *

When the midwife entered the room, the new father jumped up. The only sign he needed was a nod before Percy dashed into his room. He couldn't get in there soon enough.

On the bed was his wife, or course, but with a babe on her chest. The child that the two of them had waited so long to meet. Now they were finally here. Percy rushed to Marguerite's side.

"Are you all right, Margot?" he questioned, "Did they take good care of you?"

"The best, darling," Marguerite assured her husband, "Now meet your daughter."

"It's a girl?" Percy's giddy tone made her chuckle.

"Yes, she's a fighter. Just like her father."

The couple shared a quick kiss before Marguerite let Percy hold their daughter.

There was no other feeling than holding your newborn for the first time. A warmth spread over him. A world without his daughter would be empty. He wouldn't know what to do. Their world was doomed.

"I was thinking we could name her after your mother," said Marguerite.

Percy nodded. "Marianne."

Their perfect little girl.

* * *

**I tried my best to keep the characters in, well, character. La, but sometimes we all make mistakes. Sink me! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
